


Sexual Powertrip

by soul_of_blaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Ancestors are alive, Any pairing other than Eridan/Dualscar is minor, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cheating, Dualscar is a bigshot, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humans are Trolls, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/soul_of_blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has dug himself into a hole. </p><p>And he's only digging it deeper. Let's just say a big shot like Dualscar - THE Dualscar - is not going to give up easily.</p><p>UNDETERMINED HIATUS LENGTH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt of writing one of my newer otps. hopefully it goes well! while this idea wasn't inspired by sexual powertrip, it is a good song for parts of this fic  
> enjoy ovo

The light is dim through the blinds.

Still it shimmers through, splays across the blanket and hits one Eridan Ampora directly in the eyes. For a while, it warms his face until he hisses and tries to pull the blanket over his face to block out the sun. Except... the blanket in his hands is not nearly as soft as the ones he has. It's more itchy, scratchy kind of like those hotel blankets that seem comfortable at first until you've been under them far too long. He has no such blankets in his hive and it makes his stomach drop well into his knees. Calling up memory is more difficult than it should be, even when he's only half-awake. There are no recent details in his mind. Nothing, nada, zilch. The last thing was that he left... to go out drinking by himself.

At that, he starts to actually freak out. It's all in a few seconds that he has thrown off the blanket, slammed his feet to the ground and promptly stumbled a few feet before his legs give out to send him slipping to the ground. Shit. His ass and nook ache far too much to be a good thing. It's a horrid feeling. It takes at least ten minuted to get up and his legs turn to jelly again before he can gather his bearings. This happens several more times before he can actually grab hold of the wall and hoist himself all the way up. Everything is blurry and he hasn't even noticed until now that his glasses are not on his face. In fact, up until now, the fact that he was butt naked had escaped him completely. And standing butt naked in what was obviously someone else's hotel room with a pounding nook and ass was not ideal. It meant only one thing and one thing only, to him. The room was huge. Well. If he was going to likely have down some unmentionable things with a stranger, he'd be a bit relieved if it was someone of high status. Or if it was someone who had convinced him to use his own money, there'd certainly be points there.

A swivel of the head back at the bed gave him nothing. He should've known. No glasses, the shittiest vision in the universe. The thought occurred to him then. Hell, he might not even be on the right ship anymore. That could make things even worse.

With a heaving sigh, Eridan inched along the wall with shaking legs. The bathroom wasn't too far away, thank whatever gods had decided to land him in this situation. It was open luckily and he slipped in, grabbing hold of the counter before his legs gave out again. Okay. Searching around the counter, his fingers slipped on glass and running back over it he was relieved to find it was his glasses. Or they should have been.

It turns out they are, however, and he blinks as his eyes adjust to the improvement. Things become clearer. For one, he was definitely in a hotel bathroom. It was too nice for a lowblood to have, midbloods had slightly nicer and there's no way any respectable highblood would have such a bathroom in their hive. Second, his eyes were instantly attracted to the mirror. It was like looking at himself, except... things were off.

All along his neck, especially centered around his gills, there were spots of darkened skin, obvious bruises and some accompanied by sets of bite marks. His breath ran short. It was a strange confirmation of the events he could not recall. As he went down his body, it only became more obvious. Scratches littered the space on his sides that weren't gills and now that he saw them, there was a stinging sensation spreading on his back too. But what caught his eye most was the glittering amethyst embedded through one of his gills. Oh that was...

His fingers played around but he dared not touch it. Fuck, that would hurt, wouldn't it? His heart pounded. Whatever had happened was becoming worse with every new discovery. Trying to swallow was difficult. He had to see who he had slept with and now.

In the time that he had been staring down his body, his legs had become less shaky and able to actually help him walk. It was an awkward stumble yet, now that he had most of his bearings his head was pounding. Butt naked too, shit. Where were his clothes, anyway?

The only article of clothing he can find was, luckily, his pants. They look like they'd been hastily tugged off, which, considering everything, was not a far fetched assumption. He rifles through the pockets before his fingers curl around his phone and he tugs it out. Twenty missed calls. Approximately three-fourths of them were from Kanaya, the other fourth from Karkat. Just as many missed texts. If it were possible, his stomach would have sunk lower. With a slight shake starting up, he leaned against the wall and muttered shit repeatedly into his hand. It was time, however, to face the facts. He left his eyes shut tight for about a minute before opening them up fast and snapping his head to look at the bed. The occupant was sprawled out now, tangled in the blankets but Eridan could plainly see the oh-so-familiar horns.

Only his bloodbrother and he had them.

Then again, so did their ancestor. And the occupant of the bed was too big to be Cronus. His heart leaps into his throat. With as much dignity and bravery he could muster, he crept forward toward the bed. But even from there, he could see it plain as night. In the sun's light, Eridan trembled.

The Orphaner Dualscar.

It was hardly a conscious movement to stumble away and fall over a pair of boots. He landed flat on his ass, cringing. This didn't stir his ancestor however and he scampered up instantly. The door wasn't too far away but as he reached it, there was a knock. Freezing, his eyes widened in slight fear.

"Housekeeping!"

Short, quiet breaths.

And then, from behind him, quiet enough so that the maid would have to strain her ears to hear, a tired 'no' sounded from the bed. At that, Eridan was pressing himself into the wall as if to disappear. The maid repeated her request. It went on from there for at least ten minutes before there was a sudden monstrous troll grumbling into the maid's face.

"I. Said. No."

The maid blinked and took a small half step back. Dualscar was intimidating to anytroll, but probably especially to a small lowblooded servant. She looked like she was going to piss herself.

"Sir, I insist that you let-"

"Are ya an idiot? Shoo. Out. Begone, I ain't dealin' with this right now."

The door slammed into the maid's face but not before a whimper makes it way out of the her month. Dualscar leans against it, pinching his nose before turning his head slightly to stare at the smaller violetblood. Said smaller violetblood is trying not to bolt. It doesn't matter that this is his ancestor or that they probably had sex various times sometime in the last few hours. Seeing a full grown troll, especially when this exposed, is terrifying him out of his wits. Even trying to get a breath in is a desperate attempt. But the surreal thing out of it all is that a cool smile lines Dualscar's lips shortly after he focuses on the young troll. The man straightens out abruptly.

"There ya are, love. Didn't know ya were already awake," the tone of his voice is so relaxed that Eridan relaxes his own shoulders quickly. Watching his ancestor give a tiny sigh and run a hand through the hair between his horns is almost... enticing. But Dualscar turns slightly and looks around before looking back. "Last evenin', ya said ya had somethin' to do today. Hang on a moment..."

He drifts off and disappears into another room that Eridan had no idea was even there. Cautiously, he peeks into the room after wobbling toward it. It's a small, simple little living room area that's connected to an equally small kitchen. Clothes are hanging off furniture and decorating the floor. But his ancestor is picking them up diligently and _oh_.

Oh, that is one attractive ass. It looks like it was sculpted by the gods out of marble for a statue but given to a finer being instead. He stares so long at it that he doesn't notice said possessor of the behind standing up straight and turning until it's too late. Once it's noticed, he flushes but the man is smirking and he comes forward with a pile of clothes clutched under his arm. His free arm comes up and the hand strokes from chin to cheek. The smaller of the two is fairly sure he is going to faint.

"I know ya like the view, kid, but c'mon, I ain't goin' ta keep ya any longer today." The next few moments seem rather rushed. Dualscar disappears to likely change and he's left alone to struggle into his clothes and then stumble back through to the bedroom to tug his pants back over his legs. Leaning over to lace his shoes causes his shirt to rub against the piercing and he lets out a small hiss. Shit, that does hurt.

Dualscar steps out of the bathroom as Eridan is reading through the texts (to his disappointment they give him no help at all other than that he was seriously drunk last night based off of the replies from his end). The man somehow looks like he has never spent a day looking less than gorgeously handsome. It's still a bit terrifying, but seeing him in person makes much of that go away. Everyone knows him. Meeting him in person was something that was bound to happen for Eridan but. This is completely different from what he imagined. 

Before he can say anything, he's being ushered out and pushed a bit by a large hand on the small of his back. The elevator is quiet as he stands between his ancestor and sometroll that is obviously only a midblood. The other trolls keeps glancing at the two of them, curiosity written across their face. 

However, the _ding_ goes off and somehow they have reached the ground floor in a mere second. This time, he propels himself out and keeps at his ancestor's side instead. It's much better this way. Trolls in the lobby give them looks. It's likely just Dualscar but they give fleeting glances to him too. It's short of miraculous. But he doesn't claim that, claiming something like that is like admitting that the crazy cult religion of the indigos is believable. 

But in his thoughts, Eridan has lost track of what's going on and rather suddenly he's in a limo. Sitting in Dualscar's lap. It's extravagant as hell and as used to it as he should be, it still makes him lose his breath and his heart beat rapidly. A pair of arms encircle him and he lets out a quite yelp. It must have gone unheard, that or he didn't really care, because the man merely rubbed a thumb over one of the younger's arms. 

He lets out a shallow breath, hunkering down and relaxing into the soft touches.

"Lucky ya, the place ya gotta be is right around the corner." He freezes up, pondering where exactly he could be and where he was supposed to be.

"Oh?"

"Yeh. Told me Troll Starbucks, didn't ya?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's where I need to be." There was a hint of relief in his voice. And no waver, thank god, he'd gotten over his stutter and wave at a young sweep. But Troll Starbucks likely meant Kanaya. He could deal with Kanaya. It was better than his other quadrants at this point.

The driver stopped just on the curb of a rather large Troll Starbucks. Oh, good. This was the one Kanaya and he frequented after classes. More than that, it meant he was on the right ship. Ship hopping was dangerous in its own right, but especially if you did it while you were drunk enough not to remember shit when you woke up. Relief flooded his chest. In fact, he could even see Kanaya outside the shop. Two coffees sat on a table and she was pleasantly curled under the umbrella at the same table with a book in hand.

Eridan was so ready to be around someone who didn't intimidate the hell out of but he was stopped from getting out of the limo. One of his feet was already on the curb, but his wrist had been caught by the same hand that had ushered him earlier. He turned his head back slowly, fear beginning to build. It was conflicting. If Dualscar didn't let him leave, he was completely abandoning all of his life that he'd established here before he was ready. On the other hand, he'd be with Dualscar. THE Dualscar.

"Hang on, love, ya forgot somethin'," while he didn't let go of Eridan's wrist, the man did reach into his pocket and produced something that glittered even in the bare moonlight that had recently risen. It was slipped onto his finger easily, near a perfect fit and the gem glittered the same color as the one that was embedded into his gill. There was a suck of breath as he stared at it before Dualscar cleared his throat. 

It was a stumble from the curb to Kanaya, and when he glanced back the limo had yet to move. But still, the jadeblood sitting at the table caught his attention and he averted it for a mere moment to give her a smarting look. When he glanced back again, there was no sign that said limo had even _been_ there. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes the sweet smell of conflict

Kanaya confronted him with a look the minute he is close enough to see the title of the novel she's reading. Before he can really see what it is (probably one of Karkat's shitty romance novels, no doubt) however, she had it discarded. Eridan _hates_ this look. His moirail has a look for everyone she knows, but various ones for him. This one in particular is  _Eridan What Did You Do This Time_ with a mix of  _I Am Very Disappointed In You._ Hence, why he doubly hated this look. But, in any case, she still bought him coffee which meant she can't be that mad, right?

Right.

Of course, he's wrong. Kanaya was furious with him but she merely gestured cooly at the chair. Taking that as a good sign, he slid into the chair and picked up the coffee to take a sip. Perfect, down to the temperature. 

"I hope you understand, that I am doing my best to not scream at you. And that is merely for public decency and not because I do not want to yell at you. You can except a full scolding when we return to your hive," somehow still, she held her composure and gave him the sweetest of smiles. 

"Kan, I don't..." His eyes shifted away from hers to stare at the coffee cup and then back up to her. "I don't remember what happened. I..."

The look on her face turned from the mixture to the one she usually gives trolls that dress horridly. Not particular disappointment, but more of a rather confused look that says she doesn't quite understand what she is looking at. Or in this case, he supposes, what she's just heard. With another gulp of coffee, he tried to calm down and conjure up last night. Nothing. It's like his memory blanked or was erased, at least the parts that he needed at the moment. 

"Unfortunately, I have no idea of what you did last night either. You trolled me a few times, although most of it was incoherent. Based on whomever just dropped off, I can take a guess that you decided pailing with a stranger was the best decision," her lips tightened. This is terrible. Eridan hated the situation already and it was gravitating to becoming worse. 

"No, Kan, listen! It wasn't a stranger, alright?" He shifted his eyes to stare at the posters that were pasted on the glass walls of the shop. Like most places, they were posters of various idols, or big shots, calling out for young trolls to join the ships on the Empress' conquest of the galaxy. But as of late, one in particular outnumbered the rest. It was fairly remnicist of the other but it had Dualscar pointing straight at whoever might be viewing it with a smirk seated on his lips. At that, his heart thumped but he pulled his attention back to Kanaya. She had grown a bit annoyed while he had been obviously ogling the poster. "I mean. He was a stranger kind of, but!"

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she continued to have the annoyed look of _Eridan Please._ "Are you going to tell me or are you more interested in staring at the posters of your ancestor?"

"God damn, Kan!" He growled but leaned forward, which prompted her to do the same. Her eyebrow raised and he let out a tight breath before letting the words run out of his mouth. "I think I slept with Dualscar last night."

"Oh. Oh my." Widened eyes met his as she scanned his expression for anything more. "Eridan, you..."

"Shit, fuck, I know, Kan. But it happened and I have enough proof to confirm it so don't try to convince me otherwise! Look," brandishing his finger at her so she could get a glimpse of the ring. "There's more than just that, a course but I ain't goin' to show that to you in public or anythin'." He rubbed awkwardly below his scarf, briefly over the bruises and winced.

It was in that moment that he decided he had probably one of the worst moirails ever. Her face was lit up and she looked far too excited about this fact than she should have been. Then again, she was all about gossip and this was probably more interesting than anything else going on. He panicked. "You are not tellin' anyone, Kan! Not Vris, she'll fuckin' spread it like wild fire."

Kanaya's face dropped at that and she gave a firm nod. "Very well. I do not mean to be rude but with all of this information, I think it would be best if we headed to your hive now. And discuss this in private."

Trips from Troll Starbucks to his hive were generally short, because lucky enough the hivestem Eridan had been put into was maybe two blocks away. On the other hand, neither of them had any means of transportation besides their own feet and it was tiring enough to walk that way. Even more so with him trying to hide his limping from her. Kanaya, however, had jetted ahead of him to get there quicker. The whole day seemed rushed and it bothered him for no reason.

Doors were opened and closed within moments, until they were both standing inside of his hive. The sound of delicate fingers hitting skin repeatedly was annoying enough that he tugged off his scarf soon after she started tapping. A small gasp left his moirail's mouth before she was inspecting his neck closer.

"Eridan... You really did sleep with him, didn't you? Oh my god. This is bad! I mean, wow, you slept with Dualscar but," she shifted her eyes from his neck to look up at his face. Lips were set hard into a grimace. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! What the fuck am I supposed to do? He gave me a goddamn ring, Kan," Eridan sucked in a breath and then collapsed on the couch. "That's way too much, god. I'm fuckin'... scared, shit, I really don't know. Cro left to train under 'im only a little older than I am now."

By that time, he'd buried his face into his hands and she was sitting next to him with a reassuring hand to rub over his back. There were no words but he could hear it in the air, the question she still wanted to ask. Did he have feelings for his ancestor or was it merely something that had happened when he was drunk? Contemplating question, he realized with a start that he had no idea at all. It made his stomach sink a bit. Instead, Kanaya's voice filtered through his pounding thoughts and asked him if there was anything else.

Shirt yanked over his head and horns, he turned to the side so that Kanaya could see the glimmer in his gills. Once again although there was no spoken word, he knew that she wouldn't dare touch it. 

"I want it out. Kan, you gotta help me," having turned back, the look on his face was the most pitiable one he could manage. A sigh left her lips as she continued to look at the piece of jewelry which seemed to mock everything in the room by being so glamorous compared to literally anything in the room.

This was ridiculous.

Still, they headed out shortly after having arrived. Eridan had no idea where they were going. It definitely wasn't Kanaya's hivestem as hers was in the complete opposite direction. The walk seemed long but they were outside of a larger, more luxurious hivestem in minutes. There was a woman sitting under a tree, flipping through a book and when she looked up a smile spread across her lips.

She was to Kanaya in a moment, wrapping her up and pressing the smaller girl into her breasts. That's when Eridan noticed how heavily pierced and tattooed she was. "Oh, Kanaya! You haven't been around in so long, it's so wonderful to see you," and then she was pulling back to pinch his cheek. "Who's this cutie? He looks just like Cronus! I mean, wow, the resemblance is uncanny. Are you his bloodbrother?"

This woman is practically intoxicating, to be honest. 

"Yes, yes, he is. Porrim, I would love to talk with you and catch up, I really would, but Eridan needs something looked at right now. And I hope that you will be alright with that, considering he is my moirail," he's a bit shocked by how relaxed she seems even though she's practically talking a mile a minute. But he understood that. It's the same way he is around Cronus and probably, likely, Dualscar too.

The older of the two Maryams blinked but nodded and then lead them into her part of the hivestem. It's quiet and a bit different from his or Kanaya's but certainly nicer than either of theirs. She prompted him to show her what needed to be looked at.

Porrim hummed while she looked over the gill piercing, frowning small and disappearing. Eridan glanced over at Kanaya but she shrugged her shoulders up. The jadeblood is back within seconds, however, and she had a bottle of something in her hand which she pressed into his carefully. "This piercing is just fine, there was nothing to worry about! However, I would suggest taking care of it with this salt water. It should be fine."

"Uh. No, I don't really want it in me."

Porrim blinked at him and then turned to stare pointedly at Kanaya in confusion. Her attention turned back to him in an instant. "Sweetie. You can't take those out once they're in. Unless you want a ripped gill, which I really don't think you do."

He felt sick. It doesn't take much for him to stutter up and toward where he assumed the bathroom was. Throwing up is terrible, he let his head fall onto the seat. He could hear Kanaya apologizing to her bloodsister before he felt himself scooped up and trucked home under her arm.

-

The couch is more comfortable to wake up, although brushing off nightmares is not the best way to wake up. His heart dropped the tiniest bit when he saw Karkat seated by his feet. Kanaya could have told him, although he wanted to hold in confidence that she would keep to her word rather than rudely betray him.

Karkat glanced over and then a smile lit up his face. "Oh good! You're awake. Kanaya told me you had a rough night. We were really worried, you know? Don't be such an ass and do shit like that again, alright? I mean, fuck, even Vriska was getting worried!"

Only a small bit of relief dropped into this stomach. Karkat didn't know much, but his feelings toward Karkat seemed somewhat... waning. He tried to let his mind wrap around the fact that it was later, he was out of it and all of that. But it didn't appear to be working.

"I figured since you had a shitty night or whatever, we'd just watch a movie but I know you hate my movies. Kanaya told me your favorite so I got it," at that Karkat waved a case at him. It was the barest of glimpses, but he still caught it. The movie had always been his favorite, even surpassing Troll Harry Potter in its greatness. It was a war movie, set in a different version of Alternia where the lowbloods had risen and knocked the Empress off her throne. At the beginning of it, a group of highbloods rose to take back what was rightfully theirs.

For once, he couldn't imagine Karkat would appreciate it. And second?

The star of it was Dualscar, in his younger days when there was still propaganda going around to make sure that the lowbloods understood that highbloods would always rule and there was no point in another revolution. 

Still, Karkat popped the movie in and snuggled up to Eridan's side with content. He felt his stomach drop.

Shit, this was the worst idea anyone could ever come up with. This movie was his favorite for a reason. Most of it was propaganda to turn lower castes from trying another revolution, and to inspire higher castes to repress the lowers. But the other half of it was pretty much nude Dualscar killing lowbloods.

Which was a bit too much for Eridan and he stumbled out halfway through after Karkat attempted a kiss. The night has cooled down but in the distance he could see the fake sun starting to rise. 

His phone is still in his pocked and he dug around until he found it, flicking through the contacts. Maybe he'd call Kanaya, talk to her and calm down. It's a good plan. But then his eyes locked onto a new contact: one he knew hadn't been there before. His breath left him but he dialed the number and waited. 

"Thought you'd call me sooner, kid."

Eridan let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd held.

"Yeah, well, my day was kinda stressful."

"Not to be rude, I'd love to just sit an' talk, but I got work to do. Why are ya callin'? It's late."

"Um." Shit, he hadn't thought he'd just done it. Buck up, Eridan. "Maybe I want to see you again."

The pause on the line held long and he thought to worry before a chuckle rang through.

"A course ya do. I'll send someone ta get ya, don't worry."

The click from the other side of the call still left him a bit woozy. He glanced back at his hivestem. He should go back up and curl back up with Karkat, kiss him and forget about whatever might have happened the other night. But when he turned his head back, the limo from earlier is pulling up and the door flipped open.

After a moment of hesitation, he climbed in and stared at the rustblood who merely flicked her eyes up give him a one over.

"Damn. Fucking kids look just like him, it's too weird."

Eridan stared at her for a long moment, since he couldn't seem to find the right words to say anything at all. She regarded him for a minute before a snort rung.

"Don't worry, I'm just his errand girl. When he's way too god damn busy for anyone, really. I suppose we could have sent your brother, but he was also busy. Amporas, man."

Eridan still didn't say anything, resigned to sit back and hope the ride wasn't too long. Or that it was fast, because guilt still ate at him about leaving Karkat. But he couldn't help it. He just wanted to see Dualscar again, by himself and maybe... actually remember something.

The rustblood pulled him out of his thoughts by tugging on his arm in an annoyed way. "Kid. C'mon, we gotta board the fucking ship," and then, "You're okay with that, right? That's the only way you're gonna see even a fin a his." Before he could really answer, she's shoved him up on the boarding platform of the _Ahab_ , which is Dualscar's personal ship of his whole fleet. The place is terrifyingly huge and still the rustblood pushed him through until he's left outside of a door. She gave him a fleeting look before shaking her head at him, knocking on the door and leaving before Eridan could process anything at all..

 


End file.
